


[海特] 十清九浊 番外：腆仪

by Adeliad19



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Big Brothers, Little Brothers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeliad19/pseuds/Adeliad19
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 21





	[海特] 十清九浊 番外：腆仪

他这些年和朴正洙一起做的事列个单子能绕地球两圈。

——当然，其中许多都有成员的参与。他算成和朴正洙一起，只不过无端记挂着14岁时的惊鸿一瞥罢了。

少年的五官清秀明朗，鼻梁高挺，皮肤光洁如瓷，虽然身形瘦弱却朝气蓬勃，出现在门边的时候脸上还挂着汗珠。

“呀，你做我弟弟吧！”

他也不知道这个哥哥为什么为他打抱不平，或许已经知道他会和自己一起出道便早早把他护在自己羽翼之下，但17岁的朴正洙那份仗义潇洒在如今看来也格外惹人倾慕。当时许多人都为朴正洙大动春心，再加上性格小意温柔，比起哥哥却更像是长姐，李东海也没能幸免地沦陷，在他仍然对这些事云里雾里的时候。

他们成员“特哥特哥”叫的格外顺口，朴正洙的本名已经在所有人的习惯中逐渐沦为次要选项，甚至不再提起。他就这样跟着特哥跌跌撞撞一路走来了，甚至是有点盲目崇拜地跟随着。

他们可以抵足而眠，如此般亲密，但在他的午夜梦回、在他那些见不得人的梦里，朴正洙总是格外纤弱娇娆，那约莫是潜意识在刻意帮他望梅止渴。

特哥的温柔总是与他人有异，然而梦醒后，他还要应付与他同住一室的朴正洙关切中带了点同情的注视，“我们东海想谈恋爱了吗？”

圣诞节全体成员都放了年假，同年纪的alpha亲故早前一个月搬进了宿舍和曺圭贤去报团取暖，再没有人和李东海抢“朴正洙的邻居”资格，他脚下拐了个弯就自己进了邻居的门，熟练地抱起小白狗还顺便亲亲小姑娘的脑袋瓜。

“你比我都受宠，空啊，”他注意到朴正洙又给她换了件围兜，却迟迟不见房子的主人，“我哥去哪了？”

朴正洙的房间在他右手边。

他推门前象征性地犹豫了两秒，Omega的味道还很淡，这家伙不会睡到现在还没醒吧？

但下一秒呈现在他眼前的过于香艳淫糜的风景却差点让他心跳过速。

或许某一天他会因为朴正洙无任何自觉地向他人展示自己肌肉块的风流行为失血过多而死，但此时的李东海只想把他按在墙上狠狠教训一顿，最好留满乱七八糟不堪入目的印子，看他以后还敢不敢在外人面前脱上衣。

男子看上去依旧单薄，但在他们锲而不舍的喂养下已经脱离了面如金纸的病人阶段，胸前腰腹的肌肉饱满，皮肤光泽水滑，因为富有弹性而显得格外可口，“你怎么自己就进来了？我还没……”

Omega对Alpha信息素的敏感程度毋庸置疑，朴正洙恨不得在李东海进门前就知道他来了。所以开门的一刹那，微苦的橙花香气就已经挣扎着满溢，混着一室水汽馥郁芬芳。

“哥，圣诞快乐，”李东海自然是凑上前去，一边撒娇追着对方的嘴唇讨吻，一边手已经不安分地伸进浴巾去按揉男子全身最敏感的嫩肉，“不给糖就捣乱。“

朴正洙对他这种故意卖萌的行为表示了“强烈”的抗议，软着腰细声细气地训他，可眼角分明都带着幸福的笑意：“别乱说，还以为是在过万圣节？去去，浴室里哪有糖，出去等！”

“那我面前这是什么，不是Santa给我的姜饼小人吗？“

“肉麻。”

“说真的呢。特哥，我从分化的时候就一直想着哥了……” 

“你从来都是我最……” 突然朴正洙握在手里的手机响起来打断了他。

是金希澈发来的imessage。

两个人同时凑过去看屏幕上的字，又不约而同地因为这封短信而身体僵硬。

彼时李东海正和朴正洙凑近得几乎要成为负距离，那短信的内容也一字不差地落入他眼中：

——有空吗？我好想你。

只有这种时候李东海不像个弟弟。他霸道地把手机夺了过去，随手按灭甩在洗手台上，自己则是没有丝毫犹豫地抱着朴正洙又摔进了浴缸，只可惜了他哥刚擦干水珠的头发。

“别回了，你没有空……你现在有我，我要用你的时间……” 

什么都无需再说，李东海的指头温度灼热惑人，带着电流绕过臀肉的挤压和温暖甬道的挤压，直捣黄龙。Omega的身体本就是为了欲望而生，早就在日复一日的捣弄中学会了吞吃手指的技巧。

朴正洙二十多岁时没少和弟弟们聚在一起看些有颜色的男女互动电影，李东海装出一副不屑看的样子，事实上也会从指缝里、门缝里偷瞄。

当然一起看片的作用不仅仅止于泄欲，更像是一种彼此间最直接地交换性格阴暗面的社交潜规则，是男生版“挚友间见不得人的小秘密"。

对于李东海，朴正洙的嘴上功夫完爆其他爱豆出身的MC，但哥哥技术太好也让人担心。担心他是从谁那里学的，是和谁一起练习过，练习到了什么程度。

他和亲如兄弟的队友分享同一个爱侣，放下芥蒂这一点从游戏最开始就纳入了十诫，只不过独占欲时常还是会挤占掉“大方”所占的空间。

“哥好棒。接下来就交给我好吗？”

“回房间，别在这里……站着，好累啊……”李东海一个发力就让朴正洙彻底体会到了三十如狼且“善用骨盆”的男人的威严，“慢，慢点，慢……嗯哈……”

朴正洙喘息愈发急促，不知是被蒸腾的水气熏得还是被李东海操得，意识已经虚无得和蒸汽翻搅在了一起，眼角甚至被年下的男朋友逼出大颗大颗的泪来。

他是泪点比常人低些，从十七岁那年就让同样感性的李东海在他身上找到了熟悉感，某些习惯更是在彼此的陪伴下发展到相似得惊人的地步；物品的归属，礼貌的距离，自我的意识，全都不能十分分清。

他一喊累，李东海就把他抱起来换了方向，两条发着抖的、莹白纤细的腿顺从地盘上他的腰。

李东海面对朴正洙的时候是不知纯情腼腆为合物的，朴正洙面对正常的情话几乎能保持面不改色，他必须另辟蹊径，才能让哥哥露出冰山一角的娇羞。

想看他哭，又舍不得他哭。在舞台上朴正洙的眼泪几乎能把他的心脏烧出个洞来。

朴正洙整个人几乎是挂在李东海身上，只依靠插入的性器才能保持平衡，但重力却让李东海的每一次深入都染上极致得几乎把他撕裂的快感，背部碰上冰凉的瓷砖激起肌肉一瞬间的痉挛，甚至连他的后穴都连带着紧紧咬紧已经侵入了几百下的凶器。

“差点就被哥榨出来了。”

朴正洙努力想控制自己的声音，却被顶的完全没有余力顾及，发出低哑柔媚的呻吟。练得恰如其份的胸乳也因为激烈的发情开始分泌汁水。他拍着弟弟的颈侧，希望他能为自己减少痛苦，却被更加深入的贯穿。

李东海已经感觉到生殖腔比外部的甬道更加湿热紧致，通往Omega独有的生殖器官唯一的通道已经被他操开了，无论是Alpha的本能还是对于朴正洙痴迷般的占有欲都在叫嚣着把他往前、往里面推进。

“嗯……会有孩子的……”朴正洙眼角处都被浴室内过高的热度氤氲成了桃花红，愈发像是上了妆，腾空的姿势使得他不得不高昂起头露出脆弱的脖颈，满脸淌泪，哭叫声倒像一只示弱而不自知的猫。

身后是冰，胸前是火。

正巧朴正洙也是如此看待他们之间分明是背德的关系，偏偏是他被困在弟弟所给予的温存里，进退不得。

李东海抱着他的腰，一寸一寸啜吻他的锁骨，身下更是细致地照顾到每一寸嫩肉，即使在朴正洙体内成结形成标记也不代表李东海拥有了他，但他终究是要留下点什么显示自己称霸一方，这是Alpha最原始的兽性。

朴正洙在灭顶的快感中软倒在弟弟的怀里，又小声地捂着自己的肚子呜咽，“好满”，“太多了”，仍然在翕张的穴肉又根本合不拢，只得任凭乳白奶液从泛红的后穴流出来。

“我今天还想和哥一起睡。”

”就这样睡。“

腆：丰厚的  
仪：礼物


End file.
